


Hidden Intelligence

by ribbons



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for busaikko, who prompted me with "behind enemy lines." Harriet Vane receives a problematic fan letter. First posted in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Intelligence

_~~6~~ 1 May 1941_

Dear Miss Vane,

As far as I can tell, you write better than my Onkel Jakob. You're fair with the clues and your women not as fake as his, although he's a real lad with the ladies. An invasion of vermin -- thanks to gooey ~~bonn~~ bonbons not being put away -- may be a minor tragedy, but sixteen books are not easy to —- forgive my rambling. It is quite late.

(Your signature comforts me always.)

Peter grimly handed the letter back. "He's… I never thought I'd want him back in the air."

Harriet simply held him.

**Author's Note:**

> The key to the code is the crossed-out 6. Yeah, it's weak, but the poor boy was improvising.


End file.
